


В надежных руках

by WTF Borderlands 2021 (fandomborderlands)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomborderlands/pseuds/WTF%20Borderlands%202021
Summary: Моуз считает себя профессионалом своего дела, она хороший солдат, она умеет сосредоточиться на главном – но каждый раз, когда они оказываются в бою, она рискует попасть в неприятности, засмотревшись на Амару.
Relationships: Amara/Moze (Borderlands)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты R-NC-17 от WTF Borderlands 2021





	В надежных руках

У Амары красивые руки.

Моуз считает себя профессионалом своего дела, она хороший солдат, она умеет сосредоточиться на главном – но каждый раз, когда они оказываются в бою, она рискует попасть в неприятности, засмотревшись на Амару. Она даже не о сиренских штучках говорит – её завораживает, как играют под кожей мускулы, хочется положить ладонь ей на плечо, чтобы почувствовать, губами прижаться к каждой линии.

Над Амарой часто подшучивают – силища как у мужика. Моуз хочется каждому, кто так шутит, лично дать по роже. Если бы не знала, что Амара не обижается, непременно бы исполнила – кулаки так и чешутся; но Амару это скорее забавляет, и когда эти крепкие руки стискивают её в объятьях, очень сложно долго злиться на кого-то там другого.

Руки у Амары ещё и умелые. Они знают на теле Моуз каждую чувствительную точку, умеют пустить электрический заряд по позвоночнику без всяких сверхспособностей – знают, где надо коснуться, чтобы она дугой выгнулась на кровати, чтобы забыла, как дышать; Амара всегда улыбается, когда Моуз вот так вот сгорает от страсти – нежно, тепло, ласково, так, как никто, кроме Моуз, наверное, и не видит. 

Моуз сжимает её грудь, кусает за шею, царапает спину – кричит, крепко зажмурившись, когда Амара проникает в неё пальцами; не от боли, нет, никогда – и пока даже не от удовольствия: от нетерпения, от невыносимой пытки, потому что Амара крепко удерживает её другой рукой на месте, сжимает бедро так, что потом наверняка останутся синяки, как любит Моуз, а другой размеренно, неторопливо, мучительно медленно двигает внутри неё, словно у них в запасе – всё время мира.

– Мы никуда не спешим, – низко шепчет она Моуз на ухо, и та лишь всхлипывает. Амара всегда так говорит, даже если они спешат – наверное, даже если снаружи будет конец света, она всё равно так скажет, всё равно так же медленно будет изводить её лаской, лишь изредка и как бы случайно задевая клитор.

– Пожалуйста, – сбивчиво шепчет Моуз, и Амара сцеловывает выступившие у неё на ресницах слёзы.

Она бы с удовольствием вырвалась сейчас, опрокинула Амару на спину, впилась бы в неё языком, чтобы знала, как дразнить – но Амара, конечно же, её не отпустит; Моуз и в честной схватке, в одежде и с ясной головой, её не одолеть, скорее всего, а уж сейчас, когда она даже думать связно не может, об этом можно и не мечтать.

Впрочем, она и не мечтает – то, что Амара с такой лёгкостью может удерживать её на месте, заводит только сильнее.

– Пожалуйста, – звенящим голосом шепчет она, и Амара наконец отпускает её бедро, проводит рукой вверх по рёбрам, оглаживает грудь и наконец обнимает за плечи – а затем ускоряет темп, продолжая двигать пальцами до тех пор, пока Моуз не попытается отвернуться и закусить изо всех сил угол подушки, чтобы не закричать. 

Амара целует её вместо этого, проглатывает её стон, а Моуз чувствует на губах её улыбку.

– Я бы предложила тебе руку и сердце, – говорит она, слегка отдышавшись, – но, боюсь, лишние руки тебе ни к чему. Поэтому могу предложить только сердце. 

Амара смеётся, прижимает её к себе, целует снова, и Моуз знает: её сердце в надёжных руках.


End file.
